La dernière Gallifreyenne
by GabyTL
Summary: Le 10e Docteur se retrouve en France, sur la trace d'un signal semblant Gallifreyen... Il rencontre une jeune étudiante, qui cache un secret sutpéfiant !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Humaine

« Gabrielle... »

La jeune femme se détourna soudain de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un l'avait-elle appelée ? Cela était impossible, les places autour d'elle étaient vides, et tous les élèves étaient captivés par la démonstration du professeur au tableau, à l'autre bout de l'amphi, sur l'estrade. Elle soupira. C'était la fin de l'année, elle était fatiguée, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à entendre des voix... Elle reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les explications sur l'énergie noire et la réduction de l'horizon cosmique. Ce qu'elle voyait était bien plus captivant : un homme se trouvait dans la cour de la fac. Il devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans, portait un costume bleu, un long manteau marron, et avait des cheveux bruns totalement désordonnés. Il pouvait très bien être un professeur, certes elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais tant de gens défilaient toute la journée... Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Quelque chose en cet inconnu lui était familier, l'attirait, mais c'était autre chose que sur le plan physique, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec une curiosité grandissante. Il n'était pas un prof, Gabrielle en était désormais certaine. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il était perdu. La sonnerie retentit, l'homme dans la cour sursauta, et l'étudiante aussi. Mais cette dernière eu un réflexe inattendu : elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et se hâta de sortir avant que la foule d'élèves ne happe le mystérieux inconnu. Elle le retrouva appuyé contre un mur, tentant visiblement de se fondre dans la masse. Là seulement elle réalisa la stupidité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pourquoi se sentait-elle concernée par cet homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui avait certainement une très bonne raison de se trouver là ? L'inconnu leva soudain la tête, et planta son regard dans celui de Gabrielle, qui finit par s'approcher de lui, timide et déterminée à la fois.

« Euh... Bonjour.

L'homme la dévisagea, et répondit à sa salutation tout en souriant.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité... Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure... Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le Docteur.

-Le Docteur... Docteur comment ?

-Le Docteur. C'est tout.

-Vous n'avez pas de nom ?

-Je vous ai dit mon nom. C'est le Docteur.

Gabrielle décida de renoncer, et changea de sujet.

-Que faites-vous ici, à l'université ? Je ne vous y ai jamais vu.

-Je viens d'arriver. Dites-moi... Quel est votre nom ?

-Gabrielle Stivell.

-Eh bien, Gabrielle Stivell, pourriez-vous répondre à mes questions ?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr, dans la mesure du possible... Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer la composition de l'énergie sombre et son action dans l'univers, car je ne saurai vous répondre, répondit l'étudiante avec un petit rire. C'était le sujet du cours dernier, et j'ai passé la plus grande partie de l'heure à vous observer.

-Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas besoin de réponses à ces questions, en fait, je les connais déjà. Où sommes-nous ?

-Eh bien, Docteur, nous nous trouvons à l'université de Nantes.

-Oh, vraiment ? Aaaah, la France, j'adore. Et en quelle année ?

Ce fut au tour de Gabrielle de le dévisager, l'air réellement interloqué.

-Mais nous sommes en 2002, voyons ! Comment est-il possible que vous ne connaissiez pas l'année actuelle ?

-C'est... compliqué. Vous avez évoqué l'énergie sombre et l'univers... Vous étudiez l'astronomie ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je nourris la vocation d'astrophysicienne, et il ne me reste que deux années d'études.

-Dites-moi, Gabrielle Stivell... Croyez-vous à l'existence de la vie extra-terrestre ?

L'étudiante ne sut comment répondre, si c'était une plaisanterie, ou si le Docteur était tout à fait sérieux. Elle opta donc pour une réponse relativement neutre, mais sincère.

-Je crois en la possibilité qu'il y ait une vie extra-terrestre, mais je ne pourrai concrètement y croire que lorsque l'on m'en apportera une preuve irréfutable. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il de la vie que sur la Terre ? C'est un raisonnement purement égocentrique des humains. Mais on ne peut actuellement pas savoir à quoi croire. Il y a toutes sortes d'événements assez étranges qui nous laisseraient penser que nous ne sommes pas seuls, mais il y a tellement de canulars...

-Votre raisonnement est logique, j'aime votre réflexion, Gaby – je peux vous appeler Gaby ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, si ça vous fait plaisir... répondit-elle, légèrement surprise.

-Eh bien, Gaby, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit la sonnerie pour retentir, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle heure de cours.

-J'ai fini ma journée, dit Gabrielle, et je serais enchantée de vous aider. Que pensez-vous d'aller dans un endroit plus calme ?

-Avec joie. Je vous suis !

Gabrielle et le Docteur sortirent de l'université, et prirent la direction d'un grand immeuble éloigné de quelques rues seulement.

-Voilà où j'habite. Ça donne envie, non ? (elle soupira) J'ai hâte d'avoir fini mes études, pour pouvoir habiter ailleurs.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible.

L'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel.

-6e étage, sans ascenseur. Vous êtes motivé ?

-J'adore l'exercice ! s'exclama le Docteur en souriant.

-Alors dites-moi, Docteur, reprit Gabrielle tout en s'engageant dans les escaliers, comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez perdu ? On ne peut pas ignorer à la fois le lieu et l'année où l'on se trouve.

-C'est... Une longue histoire.

-Je savais que vous alliez répondre un truc dans le genre ! J'ai tout mon temps, vous savez.

-Pour moi, le temps presse.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis arrivé je ne sais comment dans votre université. Sans doute ai-je été attiré par une source d'énergie, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer laquelle, ni sa provenance. Mais le plus urgent...

-Attendez, attendez, le stoppa Gabrielle. Comment cela, une source d'énergie ?

-Aucune idée, cela peut être une machine, un objet, ou même...

Il s'arrêta, et dévisagea l'étudiante comme s'il venait de la rencontrer et cherchait à la sonder.

-Ou même une personne. Vous permettez ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il extirpa un appareil de sa poche, et le pointa vers elle. Cet appareil était relativement indescriptible tant il ne ressemblait à rien que Gabrielle puisse connaître. Peut-être vaguement la forme d'un stylo, plus long, plus volumineux, doté d'une sorte de lentille bleue au bout, le tout était en métal, peut-être du fer ou de l'aluminium. Le Docteur alluma son appareil qui produisit un bruit fort étrange tout en brillant d'une lumière bleue qui balaya Gabrielle de son éclat. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, et demanda simplement :

-Docteur ?

-Je le savais ! Hahaha, je le savais ! Ooooh Gaby, je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir rencontrée !

-Euh...

-Maintenant il me faut déterminer la source. Autant d'énergie... Il faudrait une surexposition à des radiations particulières. Mais... Non, cela ne peut pas être des radiations. Voyons, réfléchis, réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu attirer le TARDIS ici ? Des ondes... Qu'est-ce qui peut émettre des ondes ?

-Une antenne ?

-Oui... Non ! Je ne crois pas que cela soit un émetteur classique. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose...

Le Docteur s'arrêta et regarda Gabrielle, qui l'observait avec étonnement et admiration, totalement subjuguée, mais tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'aider son interlocuteur. Il tourna la tête, et lança :

-C'est chez vous ?

L'étudiante parut émerger d'une profonde rêverie et tourna la tête. Ils se trouvaient sur son palier, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

-Oh, euh, oui, en effet.

Elle farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés, sous le regard amusé du Docteur.

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi, c'est plutôt gênant. Je me demande comment je fais pour entasser autant de choses dans une si petite poche... Comme si elle était plus grande à l'intérieur.

-Voyons, vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est l'impression que ça donne. Ah ! Les voilà. Bon, je vous préviens, c'est tout petit. Un simple studio...

-Je croyais que les jeunes restaient chez leurs parents, faute de moyens.

-Oh, cela ne me dérangerait pas de rester auprès d'eux. Mais je préfère vivre, d'abord, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Ah... Je suis désolé.

-Vous savez, je ne les ai jamais connus. Ils ont tous deux disparus depuis ma naissance... J'ai cessé d'être en famille d'accueil une fois mon bac passé, il y a trois ans. Mais étrangement, ils ne me manquent pas tellement. Je me sens juste tellement seule, quelquefois... Allons, maintenant que la porte est ouverte, rentrons ! Je suis censée vous aider, et puis, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous, et cette mystérieuse source d'énergie.

Elle croisa le regard du Docteur, et il lui sembla pouvoir y lire une infinie compassion. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et il répondit :

-Oui, oui, je vous suis.

Le studio était minuscule, et il n'y avait que peu de meubles. De grands posters représentant des galaxies et des nébuleuses occupaient les murs, et il y avait simplement un grand canapé-lit, une étagère surchargée, une table, et deux chaises. La table était encombrée par nombre de documents et de livres, tous à propos du même sujet : l'astronomie.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir... C'est très humble, mais cela convient à ma vie plutôt solitaire. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Le Docteur, visiblement très intéressé, observait les posters, et prit une chaise tout en jetant un œil au contenu des documents sur la table.

-Je vous fais du thé ?

-C'est bon, merci. Alors dites-moi, Gaby, vous effectuez des travaux pratiques, quelquefois ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous avez déjà manipulé des fragments de météorites, ou d'autre chose venant de l'espace ?

-Hem... Pas à mon souvenir. Nous étudions beaucoup de théories sur l'univers, nous travaillons énormément sur les messages envoyés dans l'espace, mais nous n'avons jamais touché concrètement à des objets venant du ciel. C'est du domaine de la recherche, ça... Vous cherchez toujours votre source d'énergie ?

-Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que je le découvre. Normalement, quand je débarque dans des lieux inconnus, je trouve presque immédiatement ce que je trouve. Mais là, et c'est très étrange, je ne vois rien qui puisse m'orienter...

-Je vais faire mon possible.

-Oui, merci, Gaby, mais j'ai peur qu'une simple humaine...

-Hé oh, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai, et ce que je suis. Et puis, je veux bien que vous soyez différent, un peu original, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour considérer le reste de l'humanité comme inférieur.

-Vous croyez sincèrement que je suis humain ? rétorqua le Docteur avec un sourire amusé.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez être d'autre.

-On en reparlera, si je trouve ma source d'énergie, qui elle, j'en suis sûr, n'a rien d'humain, ni de terrestre.

-Dites-m'en plus sur cette énergie et ce que vous comptez faire, et je pourrais vous aider au possible, Docteur.

-Bien, Gaby, excellent ! Votre dévouement vous honore. D'habitude, on me laisse chercher, et d'ailleurs je finis par trouver, mais je peux bien vous refiler un peu de matière à réflexion. Alors voilà, j'ai été attiré ici car mon vaisseau a détecté certaines ondes, ou radiations... anormales pour cette planète.

-Allons bon, un voyageur spatial.

Il continua sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

-Cette énergie paraissait se dégager de votre université, ou tout du moins, la source semblait s'y trouver. Ne sachant par où commencer mes recherches, j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus personne, et d'ici là d'observer les étudiants, afin de voir si cela ne venait pas d'eux.

-Vous avez dit que c'était anormal pour cette planète. Vous connaissez ce type de radiations ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé... Mais c'est impossible. Tout simplement impossible. C'est pourquoi je dois chercher sans réellement savoir ce que je cherche, et que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Mais, d'où est-ce que vous connaissez cette énergie ?

-C'est...

Il s'arrêta et regarda Gabrielle droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai rencontré cette énergie que sur ma planète natale.

-Oh ! Intéressant. Je suis donc en pleine conversation avec un extra-terrestre. Et cette planète, c'est quoi ?

-Je vous avais prévenue. Son nom est Gallifrey, elle se situe dans la constellation de Kasterborous, et elle est malheureusement inconnue des humains. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus important. Ma planète a été détruite, ainsi que mon peuple, il est donc impossible que cette énergie provienne de là. C'est pourquoi il me faut savoir. Il me faut savoir d'où elle provient, pour que j'arrête d'espérer en vain.

-Je peux vous affirmer que nous n'avons pas d'objet extra-terrestre, météorite ou autre, au sein de l'université. Certains profs s'en désolent, car ils aimeraient nous faire des démonstrations, mais je crois que l'administration n'a pas les moyens. Ça sent la crise économique à plein nez, ici, Docteur...

-Bon, ce n'est visiblement pas ça... A moins que certaines choses soient gardées secrètes.

-J'en doute, c'est vraiment un lieu sans histoires, avec des profs de base, compétents mais sans plus, où rien ne se passe jamais. Au bout de deux ans, je commence à bien connaître l'université et je suis absolument certaine que rien de particulier ne s'est passé.

Mais le Docteur ne l'écoutait plus. Il réfléchissait, désormais. Il réfléchissait intensément. Il marmonnait des bribes de phrases, semblant sans arrêt se contredire. Gabrielle n'avait jamais vu un homme réfléchir ainsi. Il finit par s'arrêter, et, la regarda une nouvelle fois comme s'il venait de la rencontrer.

-Ce que je suppose est à la fois très peu probable et plus que possible, et aussi merveilleusement fou. Gaby, c'est vous, et vous seule qui avez attiré mon vaisseau ici.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes la source d'énergie !

Elle le regarda sans savoir que penser, et surtout avec deux interrogations primordiales à l'esprit.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Et comment ?

-Le pourquoi reste encore à élucider, quant au comment, c'est à vous de me donner la réponse. Quelle est votre plus ancienne possession ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre.

-Répondez-moi, tout simplement. N'y a-t-il rien que vous ne possédiez depuis toujours ?

-Oh, si... On m'a dit que je l'avais déjà quand on m'a trouvée, devant l'orphelinat, et je l'ai toujours gardée... Une boîte, contenant tout ce que j'ai de mes parents.

-Où est cette boîte ? J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle se leva, un peu troublée, et saisit un coffret en bois en haut de l'étagère remplie de livres sur l'univers. Elle l'apporta au Docteur, qui l'ouvrit et en examina le contenu, qui n'était autre qu'une sorte de sablier métallique et une montre à gousset qui semblait très ancienne.

-La montre est trop rouillée pour être ouverte, quand à l'autre objet... Je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était.

Le Docteur semblait très, très troublé par ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est impossible... Et très ingénieux, oh ça oui, très ingénieux...

-Docteur ?

-Vous n'avez jamais essayé d'ouvrir la montre ?

-J'ai dû essayer, petite... Mais je ne me souviens que d'avoir décrété qu'elle était trop ancienne pour être ouverte et l'avoir laissée de côté.

-Alors ça c'est ingénieux, très ingénieux, brillant même. C'est plus qu'un simple camouflage, c'est une vraie illusion, une parfaite illusion ! Même moi, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire une telle chose. Le stratagème est parfait, juste parfait !

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Gabrielle Stivell, bien que je doute que cela soit votre vrai nom, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis bien des années !

-Vous connaissez ces objets ?

-Oh que oui, je les connais. Je sais précisément leur fonction. Et c'est du pur génie ! Si je n'étais pas venu, vous auriez paisiblement continué votre vie, le signal aurait été émis dans le vide. J'ai d'ailleurs cru que ce signal venait de vous, mais en réalité vous ne faisiez que relayer les ondes émises par cet appareil.

Il saisit le « sablier » et poursuivit sur un ton jubilatoire.

-Ceci est un émetteur très particulier, qui n'envoie des ondes qui ne peuvent être captées que par un TARDIS. En fait c'est un signal de détresse un peu bricolé afin que seul un Seigneur du Temps puisse le recevoir, c'est brillant !

-Attendez, attendez. TARDIS, Seigneur du Temps, c'est pas mon monde. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Venez avec moi, vous allez comprendre. Et prenez la montre !

-M'enfin...

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle saisit la vieille montre à gousset et s'engagea à la suite du Docteur dans les escaliers. Sa vie allait changer, elle le sentait. Et cela la comblait, sa plus grande peur était de tomber dans une routine morne. Désormais Gabrielle en était sûre : sa vie ne serait plus jamais « normale ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Où allons-nous ?

-Vous vous demandiez ce qu'est un TARDIS, eh bien, je vais vous le montrer. Ooooh, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux !

-Effectivement, je doute pouvoir.

-Vous comprendrez, vous comprendrez !

Il se mit à rire, et Gabrielle ne put que le suivre, tant il semblait jubiler. C'était un individu tout de même fort étrange, mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir adressé la parole. Il ne devait pas s'être écoulée plus d'une heure depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais tant de choses avaient bouleversé la jeune femme, et son quotidien ! Mais c'est justement ce qu'elle cherchait, casser la routine monotone qui commençait à s'installer. Le Docteur lui posa une nouvelle question, la tirant de ses pensées.

-Au fait, que s'est-il passé de particulier, récemment ?

-J'ai eu vingt-et-un ans hier, je ne vois rien d'autre d'inhabituel, répondit-elle avec un air un peu sceptique.

-Oooh, mais c'est fabuleux ! Je me demande qui a pu mettre au point un tel stratagème. C'est vraiment génial.

-Docteur, expliquez-moi !

Il hésita un court instant, puis pris une grande inspiration, et se lança :

-Eh bien, vous avez été mise en sécurité, il y a vingt-et-un ans. Vous avez survécu sous l'apparence d'un nouveau-né... Enfin, c'était bien plus qu'une apparence. Celui qui vous a fait cela a fait en sorte que vous n'ayez rien, absolument rien en commun avec votre vraie personnalité... En temps normal, lorsqu'on utilise ce stratagème, il subsiste des similitudes, mêmes enfouies. Mais tout cela, dans votre cas, a été scellé, la montre était comme désactivée, et de ce fait, indétectable. Hors il fallait bien que l'on puisse vous retrouver, à un moment où vous étiez supposée être en totale sécurité. Ainsi, on a bricolé cet appareil, de manière à ce que l'on puisse vous retrouver, et vous réveiller. Oh, bien sûr, envoyer un signal classique aurait été bien trop dangereux... C'est pourquoi il fallait que seul un TARDIS puisse vous retrouver. Et, si aucun TARDIS n'était venu, le signal se serait éteint progressivement, et vous auriez continué votre vie, sans vous douter de rien. Bien sûr, vous vous demandez : « Pourquoi vingt-et-un ans ? », je pense que c'est l'équivalent humain de votre âge réel. Comme une boucle : il fallait que vous soyez semblable à celle que vous étiez. L'émetteur a été trafiqué de manière à se déclencher à ce moment précis. C'est vraiment génial ! Vous mettre dans le corps d'un bébé était vraiment bien pensé, ainsi vous pouviez avoir une vraie vie, intégrée sur Terre. Je ne sais pas comment la personne qui vous a fait ça s'y est prise, mais c'est vraiment...

-Génial, si vous le dites. Alors, d'après vous, ce n'est pas réellement moi ?

Elle se sentait bouleversée, mais elle ressentait également une certaine joie. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était comme les autres, et cela l'avait effrayée. Alors maintenant qu'elle apprenait qu'en réalité sa nature était toute autre...

-Gabrielle Stivell a été créée pour recevoir une conscience endormie, et nous allons la réveiller. Voici le TARDIS. Allons-y !

Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite impasse, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de cabine téléphonique, bleue, visiblement en bois. Cette cabine était assez particulière, elle devait venir d'Angleterre, et avait apparemment pour fonction d'appeler la police.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un vaisseau spatial puisse ressembler à une cabine de police du siècle dernier.

-Hé ! Elle est super, cette cabine.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, justement, je trouve ça plutôt classe. Mais ce n'est pas un peu... étroit, à l'intérieur ?

-Vous allez voir.

Il s'avança vers la cabine, et inséra une clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, le Docteur entra, et invita Gabrielle à le suivre. Celle-ci restait incrédule : l'intérieur de la cabine était bien plus vaste que ce que laissait penser l'extérieur !

-Mais... C'est physiquement impossible !

-Non non, pas impossible, seulement incroyable et improbable, enfin, pour les humains. La science des Seigneurs du Temps, plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! C'est valable pour beaucoup de choses. Je ne me lasse pas de voir cette expression ébahie à chaque fois que je montre le TARDIS. Vous, les humains, êtes vraiment extras !

-Je ne suis pas censée ne pas être humaine ?

-Pour le moment, vous l'êtes encore. Profitez bien, cela ne va pas durer !

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Sérieusement, Gaby, vous voudriez rester humaine ?

Elle répondit tout en entrant à son tour dans le TARDIS.

-Eh bien... J'ai tout de même une certaine appréhension. Mais je ne rêve que d'aventure, alors, allons-y !

Le Docteur la regarda, et éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Vous aussi, vous aimez cette expression ?

-Quelle expression ?

-Allons-y ! J'en raffole. Je rêve de trouver un dénommé Alonso, pour pouvoir lui dire...

Il s'arrêta, voyant Gabrielle qui le dévisageait comme s'il déblatérait n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Votre rêve, c'est de dire « Allons-y, Alonso » à quelqu'un ? Vous êtes étonnant, Docteur, stupéfiant même. Un peu fou, aussi, mais il paraît que tous les gens bien le sont.

-J'espère être quelqu'un de bien, enfin, je m'efforce de l'être. Bon, alors, vous êtes prête ?

-Je... Je crois.

-Quand vous le serez, ouvrez la montre. Je pense que c'est tout. Ah, et, juste une question...

-Oui ?

-Quand vous serez redevenue vous-même, même si votre nom n'est plus Gabrielle, je pourrais quand même vous appeler Gaby ? J'aime bien ce diminutif.

Elle le regarda, un peu incrédule, leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit en riant :

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Si ça vous fait plaisir. »

Puis elle lui jeta un regard déterminé, et il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle inspira profondément, et, d'une main certes un peu tremblante, appuya sur le petit bouton au sommet de la montre, qui s'ouvrit.

Ce qu'elle vit... Ce qu'elle ressentit... Elle se sentit happée par cette vague de souvenirs. Son corps tout entier semblait brûler, il lui semblait qu'elle suffoquait. Tout se mélangeait, s'enchevêtrait dans son cerveau, et son esprit était comme en ébullition. Elle sentait chaque cellule de son corps changer, tantôt ce changement était agréable, tantôt il était atrocement douloureux. Et tant d'images défilaient dans sa tête... Des personnes dont les visages devenaient peu à peu familiers, des paroles qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendues, des lieux qu'elle croyait reconnaître...

Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Des flashs. Une grande civilisation. Une grande planète... L'immensité du temps. L'univers infini. Tout ce qui fut, tout ce qui est, tout ce qui sera. Tout ce qui pourrait être, tout ce qui ne doit pas être.

Tellement de choses... Trop de choses. Personne ne peut supporter ça, personne !

Gabrielle Stivell ne l'a pas supporté.

Elle n'est pas vraiment morte à ce moment-là, sa mémoire sera restée dans mon esprit.

Quant à moi, je renaissais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Amnésique

Les battements de mes deux cœurs faisaient un bruit assourdissant pour mon cerveau à peine éveillé, mais c'était un soulagement, une délivrance que de les entendre à nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux, il me semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que je l'avais fait pour la dernière fois. J'observai autour de moi, j'étais visiblement à l'intérieur d'un TARDIS, et quelle joie d'être dans un lieu familier ! Il y avait cet homme, en face de moi. Le Docteur, me souffla la mémoire de Gabrielle. Le Docteur... Ce nom fit écho en moi sans que je n'aie pu retrouver ce qu'il m'évoquait. Me souvenir m'était douloureux, je n'avais que des fragments de mémoire... Des flashes... Gallifrey, les autres Seigneurs du Temps... Des visages que je connaissais, mais dont les noms s'échappaient quand je les cherchais... Et moi... Quel était mon nom ? Je n'arrivais même plus à m'en souvenir...

« Tout va bien ?

Le Docteur s'adressait à moi. Il fallait que je lui parle à mon tour...

-Pas vraiment. Ma tête... Tout est flou... J'ai du mal à retrouver ma mémoire.

-Vous vous souvenez de qui vous êtes ?

-Vaguement... J'ai mal au crâne...

-Votre conscience a été tellement bien endormie qu'elle a du mal à revenir... C'est intéressant. Oh, mais si vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre nom, je vais pouvoir vous appeler Gaby !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais je souris, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas d'objection.

-Les souvenirs de l'humaine, eux, sont distincts. Vous lui avez dit que Gallifrey avait été détruite...

-C'est la vérité. Nous sommes les deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps, et nous sommes voués à errer. C'est mon lot quotidien depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre du Temps.

La Grande Guerre du Temps... Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne voyais pas de quoi il s'agissait, car, comme pour le Docteur, ces mots faisaient écho en moi, mais tout était trop flou, trop ténu pour que je puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit.

-Il y a eu une guerre, donc... Et nous l'avons perdue... Contre qui ?

-Les Daleks. Vous voyez de qui je parle?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

C'était comme s'il me demandait si je me souvenais de ce qu'était un Seigneur du Temps. Bien sûr que je me savais ce qu'était un Dalek ! Étrangement, certaines choses étaient parfaitement claires, comme les noms des peuples, des planètes, des galaxies... Mais les événements, les personnes, tout cela était flou.

-Les Daleks, donc. Ils ont gagné ? Les Daleks règnent à notre place ? Ce n'est pas possible.

-Oh, rassurez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas soumis aux Daleks, sans quoi nous ne serions certainement pas là. Skaro a été détruite, tout comme Gallifrey. Et ses habitants avec. Seigneurs du Temps et Daleks ont péri ensemble. Personne n'a gagné.

-Et vous errez seul depuis lors... Quelle tristesse.

Le Docteur acquiesça doucement. Je lui souris.

-Je n'ai plus de maison, plus de famille, et plus de TARDIS. J'ai même oublié mon propre nom, ainsi que mon histoire. J'espère que vous allez accepter de me garder avec vous, parce que sinon, je suis vraiment mal barrée... Un Seigneur du Temps amnésique, ça fait pitié, non ?

Je me mis à rire, et le Docteur parut surpris.

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester avec moi ! Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous abandonner ? Je vais me charger de vous jusqu'à ce que votre mémoire revienne. Vous vous souvenez de votre âge ?

-Je n'ai que deux cent ans, enfin il me semble... Je sais piloter un TARDIS, mais je n'ai jamais voyagé. Je n'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux tout ce que l'on m'a conté...

-Raison de plus pour que vous restiez avec moi ! Ooooh, si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir. Je ne suis plus seul ! Vous êtes réelle !

-Je le savais, ça, merci. J'aimerais partager votre joie, mais...

-Mais vous n'avez pas encore réalisé qu'il ne reste que nous. Je me trompe ?

J'opinai doucement. Je n'avais pas intégré le fait que tout avait été détruit. Ma famille, ma planète... Même si je ne m'en souvenais pas distinctement, cela faisait mal aux cœurs. Je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir revoir ma maison... Mais je n'allais pas me lamenter. J'étais en vie. J'étais là pour que notre espèce subsiste.

-Bon ! Alors, on fait quoi ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que la Terre et Gallifrey. Vous avez certainement dû explorer des tas de planètes... Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de souvenirs distincts que je ne peux pas m'en créer de nouveaux.

-En effet. Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir, Gaby ? Le passé de la Terre est très intéressant, aussi. Ou même son futur, même s'il a moins de charme...

-Oh, non. Ils sont un peu fous, ces humains. Et puis pour le moment, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

-Hum... Et si on laissait le choix au TARDIS ?

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait... Ou plutôt, j'avais peur de le comprendre.

-Comment ça, laisser le TARDIS naviguer comme il veut ?!

-Oui ! C'est toujours amusant. Des fois, on se retrouve sur des planètes vraiment incroyables, à des endroits improbables, et on rencontre des gens exceptionnels. Ça vous tente ?

L'instinct de découverte était plus fort, et je lui fis part de mon accord. Je n'avais toujours que des fragments de souvenirs. Mon passé était embrumé, mais tout ce qui concernait le Vortex du Temps était absolument clair. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma confusion... Mais je me dis qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher, les souvenirs reviendraient seuls. Ce que j'allais voir serait tellement plus captivant !

Le décollage fut mouvementé, et se fit dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Docteur, criais-je, où diable avez-vous appris à conduire ?!

-Je pilote seul, il est normal que cela bouge un peu. Et c'est bien plus amusant !

-Attendez, je vais vous aider (je m'avançai vers le poste de commande et saisis un stabilisateur spatial). Mais je parlais plutôt du bruit. Avez-vous enlevé le frein, au moins ?

Il me regarda, et parut amusé.

-Il a toujours fait ce bruit, et ce depuis que je l'ai récupéré. Je dois vous avouer que je m'y suis habitué, tout comme au fait que mon circuit caméléon ne fonctionne plus. C'est un vieux modèle, vous savez...

-Oh, ça, j'avais remarqué. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'autant de stabilisateurs, cela ne m'étonne pas que ça bouge ! Il est prévu pour combien de pilotes, cet engin-là ?

-Six, mais je ne l'ai jamais piloté avec plus d'une personne qui ne soit habitué aux commandes.

-Vous avez déjà voyagé avec un autre Seigneur du Temps ? Avant moi, je veux dire.

-Oh, ça m'est arrivé, quelques fois... Deux ou trois fois. Deux fois, en fait.

Soudain, des souvenirs à propos du Docteur remontèrent en moi. Je me souvins d'avoir déjà entendu parler de lui...

-Mais oui ! Le Docteur ! Vous avez volé un TARDIS, _ce _TARDIS ?! et vous avez ensuite été jugé, exilé... Oooh, je me souviens de vous ! Le fait de connaître votre nom, enfin, le nom que vous avez choisi d'avoir, a certainement ravivé ma mémoire et l'a stimulée, et les souvenirs sont revenus plus vite ! Vous êtes un malfaiteur, Docteur... Un malfaiteur qui est devenu une sorte de légende, sur Gallifrey elle-même. Je me souviens... Cette femme, ma mère, sûrement... Elle ne cessait de faire l'éloge d'un certain Docteur... Elle disait aussi que vous étiez insupportable, parfois. Elle semblait bien vous connaître... Tout s'éclaircit autour de vous... Je me souviens de manière localisée, j'ai besoin d'éléments particuliers pour pouvoir me souvenir d'une chose précise. Et dans ce cas-là, c'est vous !

Il me regardait, et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était étonné, et qu'il réfléchissait.

-Mais qui es-tu... ? murmura-t-il.

-Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à trouver la réponse, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il m'avait tutoyée, je l'ai tutoyé en retour. Après tout, c'était plus que naturel : nous étions les deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps, nous n'allions pas rester en froid. Le TARDIS se posa soudain, en douceur, et j'en avais presque oublié que nous étions censés voyager.

-Nous y voilà ! Je ne sais absolument pas où nous sommes, mais j'ai hâte de le découvrir. On y va ?

Le Docteur avait radicalement changé de ton et d'expression, il était redevenu tout enjoué. Quant à moi, une seule chose me tracassait un peu.

-Attends ! J'aimerais juste pouvoir me changer, avant de sortir. Je commence à me lasser du style « Terrienne-vingt-et-unième-siècle ». J'apprécie les humains, mais j'ai encore ma propre identité... même s'il m'en manque une certaine partie. Ton antiquité est dotée d'un dressing, au moins ?

Il parut surpris, et me répondit, tout en m'indiquant la porte derrière moi :

-Oui, oui, bien sûr qu'il y a un dressing. Tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches. Chacun de mes compagnons y a laissé quelque chose, par inadvertance certes, mais ces vêtements sont devenus la propriété du TARDIS. Deuxième couloir sur la droite, puis à gauche, encore à gauche, puis la troisième porte sur ta droite.

J'hésitai à m'arrêter sur les compagnons du Docteur, mais je me ravisai en pensant que s'il voulait m'en parler plus en détail, il le ferait de lui-même. Je lui souris donc et pris tout excitée la direction qu'il m'indiquait. Arrivée dans le dressing (de taille très modeste, à peu près neuf mètres de haut, divisés en trois étages) et je me mis à chercher de quoi m'habiller dans un style un peu plus... Gallifreyen. Je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais : un long manteau en cuir, d'une couleur entre le pourpre et le bordeaux.

-Magnifique ! Je ne sais pas à qui il était, mais il est exactement ce que je cherchais. Voyons voir, les poches... Plus grandes à l'intérieur, woho, un manteau typiquement de la maison !

Je m'arrêtai, et éclatai de rire. C'était tellement bon de se sentir soi-même, en vie ! Même s'il ne restait plus personne hormis le Docteur et moi, malgré que nous soyons tous deux voués à errer seuls pour l'éternité, je pressentais une vie pleine de surprises et d'aventures.

Je finis donc par revenir auprès du Docteur après m'être changée. Il m'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Bien ! On peut y aller ?

-Je te suis.

J'avais craint que mon manteau fût trop chaud, mais, à mon soulagement, il n'était pas de trop. Il était même plutôt bienvenu. En effet, tout ce qui se présentait à notre vue n'était qu'une vaste étendue de neige, sur laquelle soufflait un vent glacé. Nous semblions être en altitude, une construction en pierres se nichait plus bas, dans un creux entre deux montagnes.

-Hé ! m'exclamai-je soudain. Cette atmosphère, ce soleil, ce paysage, l'architecture...

-Oui, Gaby, nous sommes toujours sur Terre. Et je suis déjà venu ici.

-Dans une région reculée de... l'Himalaya, je dirais ?

-Dans une région reculée de l'Himalaya. Au Tibet, plus précisément. Et ce que tu vois en bas (il désigna le bâtiment), c'est le monastère Det-sen. Je suis venu ici, dans une autre vie. La mémoire du TARDIS a dû mémoriser ce trajet, et l'a je ne sais comment retracé. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que ce lieu semble calme... Je me demande en quelle année nous sommes.

-On n'a qu'a aller demander !

Il me jeta un regard amusé, et nous nous mîmes en marche.

- J'espère vraiment qu'on est avant 1735. C'est cette année-là que ça a commencé à devenir dangereux, par ici. C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient un mythe terrien assez répandu, concernant un certain Abominable Homme des Neiges.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

-Ces humains, alors...

-J'ai rencontré l'Abominable Homme des Neiges. Il porte très bien son nom.

-Alors, c'est ça, ta vie ? Tu poursuis les mythes et légendes des autres civilisations ?

-Souvent, je les crée même.

Je l'admirais. Il semblait tellement exalté par sa vie ! Et il s'était attaché à cette planète. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Certes, les humains avaient de fortes ressemblances physiques avec nous. Mais la Terre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Gallifrey ! C'était tellement... Primitif, et sous-évolué ! Mais les Terriens étaient sensibles, bien plus sentimentaux que les Seigneurs du Temps. Ils se laissaient bien plus guider par leurs émotions. Je comprenais que le Docteur se soit attaché à eux. J'avais moi aussi appris à les connaître, et les humains étaient indéniablement remarquables. Mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, ils étaient vraiment sous-évolués. La dignité, la magnificence, la grandeur, la science, la technologie de notre espèce n'avait encore jamais été égalée dans tout l'univers, et ne le serait jamais. Les Kahlers étaient certes brillants, je devais l'admettre, et les Daleks aussi, d'une certaine manière. Mais nous, nous régnions sur l'Univers, sur le Temps, sur l'Espace.

Nous avions été défaits. Anéantis. Cette réalité m'effrayait, me tourmentait, me bouleversait. Il ne restait rien de nous, à part, comme je l'espérais, des histoires et légendes à travers l'univers. Tout s'était écroulé, et je n'y avais même pas assisté. Enfermée dans le corps d'une stupide humaine, je n'avais même pas pu participer au destin de mon espèce. Et je me retrouvais à devoir errer en compagnie du dernier Seigneur du Temps, qui était un déserteur, qui nous avait trahis. Je ne savais rien du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la Guerre, mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas bien reluisant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au Docteur. Son visage semblait empreint de douleur, de regrets. Les humains ne remarquaient certainement rien, mais je connaissais l'expression des sentiments des miens. Qu'il était faible ! Se laisser envahir par la peine alors qu'on peut régner en maître sur l'Univers. Et je me retrouvais à devoir rester avec lui. Il m'apparaissait de plus en plus lâche, un traître, un déserteur. Nous aurions dû tous mourir ! Alors pourquoi a-t-il survécu ?

Le Docteur tourna soudainement la tête vers moi, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

-Toi aussi ?

-Quoi, moi aussi ?

-Tes pensées... Tu ne te sens pas influencée ?

Ce dédain, cette rage qui m'avaient soudainement envahie... Je ne pus retenir les larmes de monter.

-Oh... Si, si, si... Mais maintenant que je m'en suis rendue compte, cela s'est un peu dissipé... Oh...

J'étais sous le choc. Toutes mes pensées me dégoûtaient profondément, je n'osais plus adresser la parole au Docteur. Lui aussi semblait bouleversé. Mais, apparemment, il savait se ressaisir bien plus aisément que moi.

-Il se passe vraiment des choses étranges, ici. Ils affûtent la haine, la colère, l'orgueil de quiconque passe dans le périmètre. Enfin, je suppose que ce sont ces sentiments-là... A moins que cela ne change selon les individus ?

Je me contentai de secouer la tête, lui signifiant que je ressentais moi aussi ces choses-là.

-Décidément, heureusement qu'on est venus. Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe.

Je voyais bien qu'il était curieux, et que son désir était d'éclaircir ce mystère. Mais, moi, je n'avais qu'une envie : partir. Ne plus ressentir cette pulsion, cette étrange pulsion, qui venait d'ailleurs et qui tentait de s'imposer en moi, malgré moi. Plus nous approchions du monastère, plus mon malaise grandissait, et moins je me sentais capable de rester moi-même. Je n'osais pas le lui dire, après tout, je voulais me montrer à la hauteur, ne pas le décevoir. Mais...

-Merde !

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres du monastère, et je donnai un grand coup de poing dans la neige dans l'espoir de me calmer.

-Quoi, Gaby, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je... Je ne tiendrais pas. Résous ton mystère, je retourne au TARDIS. Je suis bien plus vulnérable que toi face à cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Mais...

-Je suis désolée. Je vais t'attendre là-bas. Peut-être qu'au calme, je retrouverai des souvenirs. Il faut que je m'éloigne, je ne vais pas tenir. Il vaut mieux que je rebrousse chemin tant qu'il me reste encore suffisamment de raison et de lucidité. Je ne serai jamais capable de me maîtriser, sinon. Je suis aussi intriguée que toi, mais vas-y seul. Tu me raconteras. Il faut absolument que je m'éloigne.

Je sentis bien que ce fut à contrecœur qu'il répondit :

-Comme tu voudras. Promets-moi de ne pas partir faire un tour avec le TARDIS, je pourrais en avoir besoin... Pour fuir.

Je souris.

-C'est promis. »

Nous partîmes ainsi, en deux directions opposées. Je marchais dans la neige, tout en réfléchissant. Les zones floues dans ma mémoire devenaient légèrement plus nettes au fil du temps : les visages, les actes me revenaient peu à peu. Mais il me fallait être patiente, prendre le temps d'attendre que la lumière se fasse. Je fermai les yeux. La neige sous les pieds m'évoquait celle recouvrant l'herbe sur Gallifrey, et pourtant elle était si différente ! Et les montagnes, les ridicules montagnes de l'Himalaya étaient pourtant tout ce à quoi je pouvais rattacher les Montagnes de Soulagement et de Solitude... Même la gravité de cette planète était à la fois semblable et différente, c'était absurde ! Tout se mélangeait, tout était confus en moi. Les souvenirs récents de ma courte vie de Terrienne se mêlaient à ceux que je tentais de retrouver, et tout s'enchevêtrait dans ma tête en un méli-mélo très complexe. Et c'était douloureux... Mais les battements de mes cœurs, que je sentais dans ma tempe, me rassuraient, me confortaient : j'étais bien là, vivante, moi-même ! J'étais une des deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps de tout l'Univers ! Je réalisai soudain ma chance. J'aurais pu périr lors de la Guerre, comme tous les autres, mais mon destin en avait voulu autrement. Tout l'Espace-Temps s'ouvrait devant moi, et j'allais pouvoir découvrir toutes ces choses que je n'avais pu voir réellement, étant restée sur Gallifrey... Je me retournai soudain. C'était ridicule, je n'allais pas abandonner le Docteur ! Je n'étais pas lâche à ce point ! Mais je détestais me sentir manipulée... Surtout mentalement. Je trouvais ça infâme ! Et infâme était un euphémisme.

« Bon, maintenant, Gaby, tu te ressaisis, et tu trouves un moyen d'aider le Docteur sans te laisser avoir par ces manipulations psychiques complètement absurdes. Après tout, ce ne sont que des ondes ! De ridicules petites ondes qui proviennent d'un monastère Terrien... Hé, mais...

Le Docteur avait dit qu'il espérait que nous nous trouvions avant 1735.

-Avant 1735, des émetteurs d'ondes psychiques sur Terre ?! C'est pas net. Pas net du tout. Avant de se demander pourquoi, il faudrait déjà savoir comment...

Je m'étais mise à parler à voix haute sans aucune raison apparente, mais cela me permettait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Bon, maintenant, réfléchis. Que veut-on camoufler ? Ou que veut-on faire ? La haine, le dédain... Qui en a besoin ?

L'idée me vint, fulgurante. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de la formuler qu'une voix retentit derrière moi, me surprenant.

-Perspicace, la Gallifreyenne... J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que toi.

Par prudence, je ne me retournai pas. Je tentai d'analyser la situation. Mon interlocuteur avait une élocution humaine, mais cela ne signifiait pas forcément quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'il m'avait qualifiée de « Gallifreyenne ».

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ? Qui êtes-vous, et comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Ne souhaites-tu pas me voir ?

J'entendis des pas s'approcher derrière moi. Un, deux, trois...

-Déclinez votre identité d'abord.

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-D'après la Proclamation des Ombres...

-Allons, tu te moques de cette la Proclamation presque autant que moi, je le sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te retourner, et de me regarder ?

Le ton de l'inconnu, un susurrement doucereux, était loin de me plaire. Je ne voulais pas me plier à ses intentions !

-Le seul plaisir de ne pas me soumettre à vous. Vous semblez d'un ego démesuré, et je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée, mais je déteste les égocentriques narcissiques imbus d'eux-mêmes. Si vous tenez tant à ce que je vous voie, vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre dans mon champ de vision. Mais si vous pouviez simplement soit vous présenter, soit déguerpir, cela me conviendrait plus qu'amplement.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Tu sais qu'à n'importe quel moment je pourrais vous tuer, si j'étais armé ? Mais tu n'as pas peur... C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom, pour l'instant. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que ce qui se passe en bas nous intéresse, autant l'un que l'autre.

-Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec ce que les moines trafiquent, seulement j'ai un ami pour qui ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oh, je sais. Je vous connais, tous les deux...

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

-Qui êtes-vous... ?

Je l'entendis faire un pas de plus en ma direction. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans ma nuque, et bien que je gardais un sang-froid total, j'étais loin d'être rassurée.

-Tu ne me connais pas encore...

Ma réaction se fit en un quart de seconde. Je me retournai brutalement, et m'arrangeai pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre tout en le retenant à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Hum... fis-je tout en l'observant.

Décidément humain, yeux verts, cheveux sombres, environ un mètre soixante-quinze, soixante-cinq kilogrammes, vingt-cinq ans. Son visage ne m'évoquait strictement rien. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je le connaissais. Ses yeux semblaient tellement froids ! Je le relevai.

-Pour la dernière fois... Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne vous aie pas remarqué ? Certes, l'énergie résiduelle a tout l'air d'indiquer que vous vous soyez téléporté. Je serais tentée de dire que vous avez été très discret, mais je crois plutôt que vous avez profité du fait que l'air soit déjà saturé d'énergie pour passer sans vous faire remarquer.

Il m'observa avec un air narquois, son regard vert émeraude planté dans le mien.

-Tu étais plongée dans tes pensées... Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te surprendre. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés, je le sais, mais j'avais besoin de toi, et du Docteur. C'est peut-être une faute spatio-temporelle, ajouta-t-il avec un air pensif. Mais après tout, tu m'as suffisamment expliqué combien il était aisé de créer des paradoxes et de voyager dans le temps depuis que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient disparu...

-Arrêtez d'être si familier avec moi ! C'est d'autant plus gênant que je ne vous connais pas. Ma mémoire a des défaillances, mais je ne crois pas que vous apparteniez à mon passé, je me trompe ?

-Tu te trompes rarement, Gaby.

Alors j'allais garder ce diminutif... Et si je ne retrouvais jamais mes souvenirs, et mon nom ? L'inquiétude me saisit, mais je redevins vite rationnelle. Les effets de l'arche caméléon allaient mettre du temps à se dissiper, mais tout aller retourner à la normale. Je fus soudain tentée de demander ce qui allait m'arriver dans l'avenir à mon mystérieux interlocuteur. Mais je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit. C'était peut-être frustrant, mais c'était ce que le sens moral me dictait. Je décidai alors de prendre mon mal en patience, et de plutôt m'intéresser aux ondes étranges du monastère bouddhiste.

-Soit ! Alors, pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aide ? Et que savez-vous sur ce monastère ?

-Des choses étranges s'y trament. C'est une assez longue histoire, mais en résumé, je me suis retrouvé par la force du destin en ce point précis de l'espace-temps, et j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il y avait un problème. Je me suis habitué à flairé les anomalies à tes côtés (je levai les yeux au ciel), et là, j'en ai vu une énorme. Je suis revenu deux ou trois fois, à quelques années d'intervalle, et à chaque fois, le signal prenait de l'amplitude. J'ai tenté de me renseigner auprès des moines, et ils semblaient cacher un secret... énorme. En fait, ils semblaient tous sous hypnose. Ne sachant que faire, j'ai pensé que cette affaire pourrait intéresser le Docteur... J'ai donc envoyé un message sur papier psychique...

-Hé ! Mais ce n'était pas le hasard, alors !

Je réalisai avoir parlé à voix haute en voyant son air surpris.

-J'ai... pensé à voix haute. Encore. Au temps pour moi. Continuez, je vous en prie.

-Malheureusement, je me suis trompé d'une dizaine de minutes lorsque je me suis téléporté. Et je n'avais pas pensé que, pour toi, ça serait notre première rencontre.

-Une question seulement. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Voilà que je me retrouvais à poser les mêmes questions que le Docteur.

-Ah, les joies des voyages dans le temps... Il me semble que nous sommes aux alentours de 1500... 1530, peut-être.

-Donc ce que le Docteur n'a pas interféré dans les affaires du monastère... Il n'y a pas eu cette histoire d'Homme des Neiges...

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé. J'ai eu vent de cette histoire, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle eût trouvé son origine dans les événements actuels. Le Docteur est en bas, je suppose ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec lui ?

-Oh, je...

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Il semblait avoir tellement d'admiration pour moi ! Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible, alors qu'il compte sur moi pour l'aider à résoudre cette affaire.

-Eh bien, je le laisse agir directement, euh... je cherchais un autre moyen d'entrer, et ce que les moines avaient à cacher, et je, hem, conjecturais quant aux raisons de la présence de ces ondes qui sont fort anormales... dans ce monastère...

-Je sais quand tu mens, Gaby. Allons, je te connais bien. Tu n'as pas supporté les ondes ?

Un peu surprise, j'opinai du chef.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi. Tu as toujours été la plus sensible émotionnellement, et je comprends totalement que ces ondes t'aient affectée.

Soudain, une question me vint à l'esprit. Je n'y avais pas pensé...

-Dites-moi, mystérieux inconnu de mon futur... Quelle a été, enfin, ou sera exactement la nature de nos relations ?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, et me répondit d'un ton évasif :

-Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, tu le sais ?

-Allez ! Je ne demanderai rien d'autre.

Il me dévisagea, et avec un petit rire s'approcha soudain de moi, et m'embrassa. Je ne réagis pas, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il finit par s'écarter, et toujours avec son sourire en coin murmura :

-Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse.

-Je vais... tomber amoureuse... d'un humain égocentrique narcissique imbu de lui-même ?! Non, non, non !

-Il faut croire, que si, chérie – je peux t'appeler chérie, maintenant que tu le sais ?

-Hors de question ! C'est absolument hors de question !

-Dommage. Bon, passons à autre chose. Tu venais d'avoir une idée fulgurante, avant que je n'interrompe ton monologue.

Je mis un certain laps de temps à me remettre à penser aux manigances du Monastère Det-Sen.

-Oh... Oui ! Autant de haine affûtée, aiguisée... Je pense que les moines montent une armée. Une armée assoiffée de vengeance, un peu comme un Dalek : sans autre sentiment que la haine. Je pense que c'est ce qui se passe, lorsque l'on reste trop longtemps sous l'influence de ces ondes.

-J'ai pensé exactement la même chose. Tu vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde !

Je lui jetai un regard noir, et il haussa les épaules. Il était profondément insupportable, je ne voyais pas ce que j'allais faire avec un type pareil ! Mais il fallait que je passe à autre chose.

-S'il y a une armée qui se dresse en bas, et que le Docteur est tout seul... Ne devrions-nous pas descendre ?

-Ça serait plus prudent. Mais je ne veux pas te voir te transformer en Seigneur du Temps pleine de haine et assoiffée de vengeance. Donc je descends seul, et tu restes là. Tu n'es autorisée à venir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Quoi ?! Non, mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je peux bien supporter ces ondes !

-Tu es encore faible, Gaby. Tu l'es plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Tu es peut-être Gallifreyenne, mais pour l'instant, ton esprit est plus proche de celui d'une Terrienne.

-Je... Non ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser agir seul ! Le Docteur ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. C'est trop dangereux.

-C'est pour cela que tu dois rester à l'abri.

-JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR !

La tension montait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure par ma faute, et je ne voulais pas laisser le Docteur de côté. Il m'aurait accusée de lâcheté, et je n'aurais jamais pu intervenir dans les événements qui se tramaient plus bas. Cependant, je n'avais pas voulu hurler ainsi.

-Je le sais. Mais je te connais telle que tu es. Tu n'es pas censée te régénérer. Reste ici. S'il te plaît.

-Mais...

-Fais-moi confiance, Gaby. Pour une fois, une seule fois, je te demande de me faire confiance. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Comment ça, « pour une fois »... ? Mais je me fis avoir. Il déguerpit en direction du monastère, et je n'eus rien d'autre à faire que de rester là, inactive. Je m'assis dans la neige, et fermai les yeux. Il me semblait, à la pression atmosphérique près, que j'étais sur Gallifrey. Si j'enfonçais mes doigts à quelques centimètres de profondeur sous la neige, je pouvait presque sentir l'herbe, cette herbe rouge écarlate qui semblait répondre aux couleurs du ciel, d'un orange profond...


End file.
